


Since We've No Place To Go

by A_Damned_Scientist



Category: Farscape
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/A_Damned_Scientist
Summary: Pilot and Moya have a seasonal surprise for the crew





	

**Author's Note:**

> A twee Christmas fic, written straight to the board for the TV Universe Challenge 12x03 on Live Journal  
> The fandom is Farscape. The setting about 6 months after the end of PKW. Comic canon ignored.  
> No beta and no money made.

Aeryn awoke, stretched, slipped out of bed, pulled on a black robe and padded across to her toddler son’s cot. Young Deke was up and fussing and she didn’t want him to wake John, her husband. They had been awake till late last night – he was upset at the remembrance of the events of a year before, when he had been forced to leave Earth after the Christmas-time murder of his friends, Doug and Laura.

Too late.

“Hey honey, reckon the sprout’s hungry,” John drawled, rubbing sleep from his eyes and trying to roll upright.

Twenty macrots later they were in the central chamber eating when suddenly they were interrupted.

“Aeryn, John,” Pilot’s warm voice came over the clamshell. “There’s something you need to see. On the terrace.”

John and Aeryn immediately entered action-defence mode.

“Get Chi to come and sit for Deke…”

“What exactly is the…”

“Please,” Pilot almost chuckled as he strove to reassure them. “That won’t be necessary. Moya and I are sure that Deke would like to see this, too. And Chiana is already on the terrace.”

Perplexed, and with John carrying Deke so Aeryn’s gun-arm was free for any emergency that Pilot may not have foreseen, they made their way to Moya’s now quite expansive terrace.

The sight that met them was extraordinary, unexpected and most welcome.

There was white everywhere, except for the red, puffy and surely warm outfit worn by Chiana as she pirouetted, arms outstretched and head tilted back, in the middle of the chamber. The floor was covered in a white blanket, crisp and deep and even. White fluffy wisps of snow floated in the air, contrasting against the blackness of space outside the canopy and complementing the twinkling stars.

“What?” Aeryn frowned.

“How?” John smiled as his son reached out a tiny hand to catch a snowflake or two.

“With the terrace’ outer surface so cold it was a simple matter of routing…” Pilot began to explain, but he was drowned out by Deke’s whoops and shrieks of joy.

“Hey, Dee!” Chiana bounced towards them, sporting a massive grin, visible even though much of her head was hidden by the white fur lining of her red velvet hood. “Do you wanna build a snowman?”

The end


End file.
